


The Echoes Of Love

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Clara/River, something with the echoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Echoes Of Love

Clara isn't sure when exactly she had fallen for her lover, or when it had become so... clear... clear that River was an echo, a ghost. She had said nothing of what she was thinking.   
She had moved closer to the other woman, drawing her closer, enjoying the softness of River's breath against her cheek. She might have been an echo, and a ghost, but she was hers. She had no doubt that the Doctor would hate to know what was happening, what she was doing, or what she wanted to happen. 

River seemed somewhat more delicate than before, nervous almost. Clara had said nothing. River might have been a ghost, an echo, but she was still here and she still needed loving. As it happened, the Doctor had known of River's shivering nervousness even as she came to the TARDIS. He had said nothing, allowing Clara to take care of River as she thought she should.


End file.
